Talk:Slash
Explaining the difference between yaoi and slash I thought maybe we could explain the difference between what slash (or at least well done slash) and yaoi would be. Here's what I wanted to put. Difference between regular slash fic and Yaoi Yaoi is specifically a type of anime and manga, but it has certain characteristics that distinguish from a simple gay romance. Let's look at two different ways in which a slash fic would occur and what would make it yaoi. 1. Ron and Harry realize they're in love with one another. Both characters are kept mostly, if not entirely in character. The reactions from people around them are pretty much as one would expect them to occur if it actually happened in the books. The romances with Hermione and Ginny are handled well and no character goes off the rails, and they will probably remain friends, since they were good friends before they became love interests to one another. Though Ron may usually top, they occasionally switch with Ron bottoming for Harry. 2. Harry has gained an inexplicable change in personality. Whereas before, whenever his feelings get hurt, he usually expresses it through anger, whereas here he will cry and blubber over the slightest things. Harry has also lost most of masculinity such as his passion for sports (or if it's kept, it'll be altered in such a way so that Harry will cry buckets over getting hit by a Bludger, whereas in the books he got his arm broke and didn't cry), and has become far more effeminate, and may even cross dress. Ron on the other hand has become creepy, domineering, and controlling. He rapes Harry, but Harry falls in love with him anyways. He may very well verbally assault and physically abuse Harry, but it'll still be treated as a romance regardless. Hermione or Ginny will probably be the Designated Homophobic Bitch and will try to break up the love between the two. And Harry and Ron never switch. Harry always bottoms, and Ron always tops. The first is what a well done slash fic would look like. The latter is more like a typical yaoi. Does that sound about right? Squall L. (talk) 09:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. : Three things: : First of all, I believe the difference is already covered on the main page with this section: : Yaoi is a type of slash written by fans of anime and manga. It is nominally targeted towards girls. : Yaoi has slightly different conventions from 'regular' slash, including casting the two main characters into submissive/dominant roles: uke and seme. Nearly nine times out of ten, in a canon that is not conventionally the home of yaoi, fanon will tend to push one character or another into one of these roles. : Secondly, I don't know if yaoi is truly like that, or meant to be like that, but that example seems objectively bad, which makes that genre look objectively bad. Saying a whole genre is bad is rather...broad. Broad generalizations are unwise. : And, lastly, I don't recognize your username. Are you a member of the PPC? Have you posted on the Board? If not...we prefer people to become a part of the community before editing the wiki. :) : ~ Hermione of vulcan (talk) 16:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC)